Biff
Biff is Bob's second "employer". He is first seen in chapter 2 where Bob accidentally collides with him while walking around a corner, resulting in Biff dropping his Ice cream onto the street, ruining it. Biff gets angry from that but quickly gets an idea. The idea is to use Bob to complete a set of thefts in the downtown area. Bob helps Biff to steal a variety of objects ranging from Money to Incriminating documents. However, Bob's performance causes Biff to decide not to let Bob go and instead continue using him. Bob decides to give revenge by robbing Biff (Just like he did with the Strange Dealer in the previous chapter). Bob steals a lot of objects in Biff's apartment (most notably a Big pile 'o' cash found in Biff's bedroom). Biff arrives and is distracted by a group of Policemen that he later beats up one by one. While this happens, Bob sneaks to the elevator and escapes with most of the loot he robbed for Biff. Using Biff's money, Bob travels far from the civilization, in to a remote desert, where Chapter 3 takes place. Biff's backstory seems clear as well. One possible story is that Biff got angry after failing the 100 rib challenge resulting him being sentenced to the anger mangement class. Another is that he dealt with the Strange Dealer and had gone down the wrong path leading to being #1 criminal along with the dealer Strategy If the player is careful, they can make Biff beat up the security guards, decreasing the chance of ruining a perfect or leading the player to a game over. If all security guards are beaten up, the player has to deal with both Biff and the old lady. Assume that both of them are security guards. Another way (but costly to do so) is the player can use the Rotten Donut to force them to go to different rooms, the Wind-up Toy to confuse them, the Strange Liquid to pass through or the Teleport Mine to make them disappear completely. Be careful when using them, otherwise, they may still ruin a perfect, lead the player to a game over or make the player waste the spent coins. The player should note that Biff's path is unpredictable and he could chase you randomly. Also, if you think it's safe to hide in the old lady's room and you think Biff will take her out, ditch the idea. Biff WILL NOT bust the old lady. Appearance Biff is a tall, bulky, muscular, fair-skinned man, wearing a black west has a chain wrapped around his neck. He is quite a loose cannon because he gets angry easily and has even been ordered by the city's Judge to attend an anger management course. Trivia *Biff has an Old Lady as a neighbor on the same floor whom Bob can rob more loot from. *If the player uses the Rotten Donut on Biff, it has no effect on him but it will still generate green gas around him. **This also applies to the strange dealer. *If the player uses a Teleport Mine on Biff, then gets busted and tries to retry the level, Biff will spawn in the elevator Bob enters through (Biff uses it too when he enters), busting the player instantly, rendering the level unplayable (unless Bob is wearing the knight's armor, which prevents him from getting busted). The only way to fix this glitch is to exit to the level select and the re-enter the level. * Biff also has the opposite ability of the Strange Dealer since the Strange Dealer will be busted if caught, but Biff will bust any guard he can see * Biff may seem useful in the Payback level in Chapter 2, but he can chase and bust Bob in certain situations. Gallery Category:Characters https://im6.truesteamachievements.com/imagestore/0000137900/137955.png. Biff yelling at Bob once he drops his ice cream Levels Downtown Levels Extra 11 Challenge 8 Challenge 9 Challenge 10 Challenge 12 Challenge 13